


Cheaters Always Win

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Golly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is a cheater and Gail's gonna prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Always Win

“You're a cheater!”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are!”

“You're being ridiculous, Gail.”

“I am not.” Gail huffed.

“How did I cheat then?” Holly placed her game controller on the coffee table and searched for another beer in the small cooler they placed next to the couch.

“I'm not sure yet,” Gail told her thoughtfully. “But I will find out, I am a cop after all.”

“Well if I did cheat, I've destroyed all of the evidence by now. I could even artificially create an alibi.” Holly smiled that smug smile that annoyed Gail to no end. “I am a forensic pathologist after all.”

“First of all, that's disturbing ,and second, you've been a lesbian a lot longer than me,” Gail pouted like a toddler. “So you had an unfair advantage on the rainbow road.” It made sense in her head.

“Honey, I've beat you on every stage.” Holly reclined against the arm of her couch. “What is your excuse for that?”

“You cheated. That's a fact, not an excuse.” Gail polished off her beer and shuffled back in to the kitchen looking for snacks.

“This is what happens when you drag me out of bed to play video games. You reap what you sow.”

Gail tossed a bag of rice cakes at, what was supposed to be, Holly's head. She missed. It only served to make Holly laugh. Gail tried for her head again with a bag of granola, but landed next to the bookcase, several feet from its target. Holly laughed even harder.

"I really need to get you back to the batting cages." Holly said, in between laughing.

Gail clutched a bag of Doritos, a bottle of expensive looking tequila and made her way back to the couch.

"You still cheated."

"Okay, sweetie." Holly leaned over and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't we play one of your games? Give you a chance for redemption."

"I don't want any of your pity or your kisses."

Gail wiped at the cheek Holly kissed with the sleeve of her shirt. Holly leaned over again to give her a kiss but Gail moved out of the way before it connected.

"Don't be like that." Holly huffed. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gail took a shot of the tequila, wincing as it went down. "I'm not doing anything."

"Well I was going to propose celebratory sex, but since you're being a child, I'll pass." Holly rose from the couch and sauntered up the steps, tossing her shirt as she went.

"Wait, no!" Gail ran up the steps behind her. "I was just kidding, you didn't cheat. You're like the fairest person I know. The fairest maiden in the land and all that shit."

Holly was hiding behind her bedroom door, waiting. Once Gail passed the threshold of the room, she pounced. Gail went down with a squeal and pile of flailing limbs. It should have been alarming that an officer folded so easily. Holly made a mental note to get her to the gym.

"You're evil."

"Excuse you, I'm an evil genius." Holly corrected.

"Whatever, loser. Once my heart climbs back in to my chest, we're having a lot of sex."

"Okay."

“Cheater.” Gail mumbled.


End file.
